With populations aging and wearable technology gaining popularity, an opportunity exists for solving common hearing problems for a wide group of individuals. Enhancing the ability to hear would be useful as a person ages.
It would be desirable to implement a hearing enhancement device that uses a combination of cameras and/or microphones.
It would also be desirable to implement a system and/or method for enhancing hearing using a camera module, processor and/or audio input and/or output devices.